


Christie's Veil

by LittleKarma



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, abuse sort of, female bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKarma/pseuds/LittleKarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christie and her father don't see eye to eye on a few things. She's in tears and Stahma is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christie's Veil

Christie leaned against a tree in the meadow where she had Alak had first met. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, from both the physical and emotional pain her father had caused her today. She had left the house over a month ago, and with the wedding coming closer she decided to see about getting a few of her mother’s things. With no real memory of her Christie had wanted something of her for the wedding to feel her there. But, her father had come home while she and Quentin had been going threw the trunk with her things in it. When he had seen her holding her mother’s veil he had demanded to know what she thought she was doing. Quentin had stood to try and calm him saying they where just looking like when they where little.  
She stood fast holding the veil tight to her chest. Rafe had moved around Quentin his eyes narrowed.  
“Dad” she said backing away from her holding her head high as he advanced on her.  
“I told you unless you left that Haint, you where not welcome here” Rafe growled snatching at the veil, and trying to pull it from her.  
“Dad let it go, its not like its any use to us” Quentin said trying to defuse the situation. He only pulled harder, and Christie pulled back.  
“Dad please” she cried just as the fabric let out a horrifying noise and ripped, “no, mom” she gasped. Rafe stared at it in shock before he saw red.  
“YOU DID NOT GET ENOUGH DISGRACING US BY GOING TO THAT VILE...THING. YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR MOTHERS THINGS AND DESTROY THEM AS WELL” he yelled, “though I suppose that makes sense since you destroyed her”  
“DAD” Quentin yelled in shock, their mother had died not long after Christie's birth do to complications.   
“This is your fault, why can’t you just let me be happy for once” she cried lunging forward and grabbing the other piece from his hold. At her words his mind washed with anger and he lashed out catching her across the cheek with the back of his hand. Christie stumbled back against the wall staring at him in shock as the room went still Quentin looking at her with worry; as Rafe seemed to be come down from his anger seeing what he had done to his baby girl.  
“Christie...” he said softly stepping towards her, she flinched away before bolting out the door and away from them.

“You know Alak is quiet worried about you” a soft voice said from next to her. Christie looked up hurriedly wiping her tears away wincing at the bruise as she touched it.  
“I just lost track of time” She said standing but not looking at Stahma though.  
“I know that is not all” she said, “please I had hoped we could become close”  
“It is nothing” she said swallowing looking up. Stahma’s eyes narrowed at the bruise before flickering down to the white fabric clutched in one of her hands.  
“What happened, little one” she asked softly her eyes showing sadness while she seethed inside that some one would dare touch her son’s future bride in such a manner.  
“He's never going to except this” Christie said, “he’s never going to let me be happy” the tears started again.  
“Your father does not matter anymore. All that matters is your love” Stahma said putting her arm around Christie pulling the younger female into a hug. After Christie had pulled herself together Stahma and her walked back into town going to the small apartment near the cafe she worked at; the owner of the cafe was letting her use it until her marriage.

“What is this?” Stahma asked as Christie laid the ripped and slightly dirty veil on the counter.  
“My mother’s wedding veil” she said softly going to the sink to wash her face off.  
“It is a human custom?” she asked lifting the light fabric in her hands to examine it.  
“Some brides where veils to hide their faces until the first kiss as husband and wife” Christie said, “some just wear it as a head piece, that had been my plan so that I could feel my mother there.”  
“Had been, you do not plan on that anymore?” the older female asked carefully.  
“Its ruined, as much as I want to I have no idea how to repair it. This veil was in my mother’s family for 9 generations” Christie said looking at the lace sadly also feeling a sudden flash of anger at her father.  
“Would you let me take this and find a way for you” Stahma asked, “after all it means very much to you. There for it is important to me” Christie stared at her in shock, not thinking the other would understand or want to help her hold on to a piece of her past. She felt a warming of her heart.  
“Please if you can help bring my mother to the happiest day them please please do what you can” Christie said, hope filling her.   
“Then I shall take this with me. Make yourself presentable, I am sure Alak will be over as soon as I return.” Stahma said standing to heading towards the door. Christie nodded watching her go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that had been in my head since the premiere I decided to throw it out there. there may or may not be more to come.


End file.
